


His Body Is Her Temple

by Karu_Ambrogio



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karu_Ambrogio/pseuds/Karu_Ambrogio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can enter without her permission it is her place of safety the place she runs to, though it old and battered, she has renovated, dusted the cobwebs and made his marble halls shine. She makes it glow, she is a golden light that drives away the darkness and repairs the dilapidated structures and makes him whole again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Body Is Her Temple

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to writes something like this. Rated T to be safe

It hurt her to lose people. They were her friends and she loved them, she had such a large heart, the likes of which he doubted he would ever see again.

She loved so much and cared so deeply her feelings for people on their journeys amazed him. She was from London and had no A-Levels that alone would cause the majority of people to overlook her but her heart could love thousands. And she had, she loved over and over, the people they saved or the people that helped them save the day, she would love.

He knew eventually it would make her break, because she tried her damnedest to save everyone, just like him. But not everyone lives.

Her heart would be broken into millions of little shards scattered like star dust across time and space if it wasn't for this.

As for him, he feared this more than anything, but she accepted him and he loved her, and loving her was enough to make him let go. She had known about the Time War he had told her once perhaps even twice.

But not like this, never like this, and if she saw, she would run he was sure. But then she didn't and she was there and she told him she loved him that it wasn't his fault.

And if that wasn't absolution then hell if he knew what it was, because all of the tears he cried into her that night were enough to wash away all the dirt he had collected on his soul.

So when her heart is heavy and his nightmares follow him into his conscious hours they do this.

His body has become her temple and his mind her resting place, as he is hers she is also his.

No one can enter without her permission it is her place of safety the place she runs to, though it old and battered, she has renovated, dusted the cobwebs and made his marble halls shine. She makes it glow, she is a golden light that drives away the darkness and repairs the dilapidated structures and makes him whole again.

Her mind is a place of light, no shadows can chase him into there, and not even the darkest part of himself dare taint his place of solace. Her mind is his place of silence; one he has helped her construct the highest of walls and most powerful of structures. The walls of Babylon could not even compare, they are more powerful than even his own, and he performs delicate work with them. Each brick laid is of the finest marble and each post is of iron.

Her mind is safer than even his own, she can keep even him out, but he owns this palace, just as she owns the halls of his mind.

No one can enter without his permission.

His body has become her temple when she needs to be held through the night, and scream herself raw, when she need to feel just anything to know they are still alive and he gives, he give so thoroughly. He holds her and makes slow steady love to her, and sometimes it is raw and animal. But it's what they need when they need it.

Her body is his pantheon, here he worships her, every inch of her, and he knows it every freckle and every spot that makes her scream. Every place that makes her giggle, but out of all these there is no place she prefers he put his tears. He has cried in her arms, as she held him like a child, he has even cried himself sore as he loved her skin bare and sweat slicked so desperate to be clean and loved by his soul mate.

He belongs to a goddess, and she belongs to the last Lord of Time.


End file.
